Boones story
by ShayneDrewitt
Summary: After the battle for hoover damn, Boone could not bring himself to rejoin the army which brought him so much trauma so long ago. He decides to Join the crimson caravan to goodsprings, hoping to find purpose, or at least a fresh start.
1. Third times the charm

Craig Boone walked along the strip that night, feeling drunk, yet calm. He and the courier had won the battle for hoover damn, and thus secured the mojave for the New california republic. Boone and the courier were offered places in the NCR military as officers. The courier accepted, but boone declined, as much as he supported the republics cause, he could not bring himself to rejoin the army which caused him so much trauma long ago. The courier, who stood by boone and helped him overcome his trauma and depression, left to join the military as a leading officer. To boone he was his best friend, one who he could depend on and would lay down his life for him, and he in return, would be willing to do the same.

It was arround 11pm and boone was walking down the strip from the tops casino, drunk and calm. NCR military police were patrolling the strip, watching and maintaining order. Boone staggered down the street and towards the vault 21 hotel. With the neon lights pulsing around him, boone felt relieved as he walked into the buildng. Vault 21 was a pre war nucleur shelter, which had been converted by its inhabitents into a hotel for the tourists to the strip. Boone had a hotel room there for the time being, but he knew that soon he would have to leave. He staggered down to the hotels recreation area and collapsed into one of the chairs in the common area. Around him, people were talking and smoking, having a good time and relaxing. NCR troopers on leave would be in here, getting drunk at the bar and trying to flirt with some of the tourists. Boone looked around, but one thing caught his eye. An Ncr trooper was talking to one of the women, flirting, and she was returning his feelings as far as he knew. It reminded boone of when he met his wife whilst he was on leave from the army. Boones wife was now dead, leaving boone a widow, which sent him into depression for a while. All cured now but some things still haunt had left the military but chose to remain in vegas, as he could not bear himself to leave the city of lights he met his wife. He went to his hotel room and sat on the bed, And rubbed his face, tired and sleepy. He led down and went to sleep.

"BZZZZZZZ!" the intercom to his room went, and woke boone up.

"Mister Boone? im buzzing you in regards to your wake up call you ordered? and to remind you that you are checking out today." said a female voice over the comm.

Boone rubbed his eyes and yawned, and walked over the the comm.

"thank you, yeah il be checked out by mid-day" he yawned into the comm.

Boone shuffled over to the sofa and sat down to think. He had to do somthing with his life. He couldnt rejoin the army, and he couldnt bring himself to leave vegas. He knew what he would do now,He stood up and walked over to wardrobe and opened both doors. Inside, hung a suit of leather armour, A black shirt with a leather breastplate, pauldrons and leather enforced cargo jeans. A large belt with pockets and compartments for all ammo and supplies, Complete with good hard boots with a slot for a knife and fingerless gloves. Boone put on the armour, and turned towards the bedside table, and opened it. inside was his pistol, he took it out, and admired it. The courier had left it to him as a present, as it was his first gun and meant alot to him. Boone swung it round on his finger, in a wild west coda style of showmanship, and holstered it. Boone took a deep breath and reached under the bed. He pulled out a long black case. He picked it up and placed it on the bed, Flipped the catches and opened the lid slowly. Inside was boones treasured possesion, His rifle. It was a scoped hunting rifle, all glossy and shining. On the butt of the weapon boone had enscribed the words "Death to dictators",Expressing his hatred for the republics enemy, caesars legion.

Boone pulled a duffel bag out from under the bed and filled it with food and supplies from the hotels fridge. He didnt have much food availiable, a few cans of pork and beans, two steaks, a box of fancy lads cakes, some mac and cheese and a few mutfruits, thankfully, he found a few beers in the back filled up his water canteen from the sink and attatched it onto his belt. He then attached a strap to his rifle and slung it onto his shoulder, slid a knife into his boot, and put the duffel bag onto his back. He walked out of the room and through the reception area, throwing a bag of caps onto the desk and walking out the door. He walked along the strip, people moved to avoid him, but merely through the fear of his attire and weaponry. Boone was now a wanderer, like his friend before him. He would go where he was needed and help out who he could, letting go of his past and thinking selflessly. He headed towards the strips north gate, An MP officer was keeping a close eye on him, again, because of the fact he was armed. He took a deep breath and looked behind him at the bustling strip

"iv tried to start again twice now." he said to himself. "third times the charm." and walked out, into freeside.


	2. Freeside

Freeside was a large, un-developed expanse of slums and buildings falling into disrepair. This was where whoever couldnt get into the strip would end up. Boone tried to look in-conspicious, but that was hard to do considering his current attire. As he walked down the street, people huddled around burning trash cans for warmth would look up with surpised and even scornfull looks. Beggars would sat against the wall, begging any passers by for caps so they could afford there drugs.

"please, mister, spare a cap, i need my fix!" said a man led on the ground, He looked as if he hadnt eaten in a week or washed for twice as long. Boone kept walking, as much as he wanted to help him, he knew any money given to him would go to drugs, and not food. Freeside was a rough place and people like the beggar were a common sight here. After walking on a bit and rounding a corner, Boone walked into a group of three men, Each dressed in scruffy clothes, each had a knife in there holster. Boone accidently walked into one of them, who dropped a bottle ofwhisky he was drinking, which shattered on the ground.

"Whoah! who the fuck do you think you are wise guy!" The thug shouted in boones face. Boone tried to maintain a calm ,collected persona.

"im sorry, it was an accident, but im gonna ask you nicely, dont yell in my face." he said calmly. As he did so, the two other thugs moved behind boone, as if to cut off a retreat. The thug pulled out a switchblade.

"Im gonna fuck you up pretty boy, you smashed my whisky. it aint cheap, not these days." He clicked his switch blade. "either you pay up, or im gonna carve you up, your choice, dont even reach for your gun, or wel all beat down on ya!"

Boones calm aura was starting to go, he could tell this was going to get violent. He eyed a bottle of whisky in the thugs coat pocket.

"You got a bottle in your pocket, drink that one, besides, less whisky could do you some good." He smirked in his face.

"thats it, your dead!" The thug screamed. He pushed boone back a few feet and lunged at him with his blade. In the blink of an eye, boone grabbed the thugs wrist and twisted it up behind his back, completley imobolizing him, and held him there. He then took out his pistol and pointed it in the faces of the other two thugs, who just stared in fear. He fired into the air, sending them running in fear. Boone threw the other thug to the ground and shot him in the ankle. The thug screamed and grabbed his ankle, trying to stop the bleeding. Boone bent down and took the bottle of whisky. He unscrewed the top and poured it over the thug to make an example of him. Bystanders watched in astonisment and stared as he continued walking down the street.

After an hour of walking through freeside. boone came to the exit of the district. Beside the gates were a series of shifty, hardened figures, intimidating to any new comer. they were bodyguards for hire, offering there services to new comers and tourists. Boone aproached one of them, not to hire him, but to speak.

"hello my friend, may i offer you my protective services, freeside is dangeous and my services are cheap at only one hundred caps." he said.

"Sorry, im not looking for any bodyguard, i need directions though." Boone said and took out a map from his pocket.

" i need to get to the crimson caravan company, could you tell me where it is. I have to reach good springs and i was hoping they would help me out with transport."

The guard smiled

"aaahhh, i have been to good springs before, a nice little town but the road there is long and dangerous. The caravan company runs up there, and i do believe traveling with them would be possible, Howver i dont think it will be for free though."

The guard took the map and scrawled on a marker for him. Boone gave him five caps for his troubles.

"Thank you, youv been a great help."He said graciously. The guard smiled and nodded.

Before boone left, He took a swig from his canteen and took his rifle off his back, proped his bag up on his back and headed out into the wastes.

Next stop: The Crimson caravan co. camp


	3. Meet Hart

Boone walked through the dust and the sand for hours. Pausing only to drink from his canteen and to check his map, he reached the crimson caravan fort by early evening. He waved to a guard, who waved back and yelled an order to open the front gate. The compound consisted of four small buildings, a large water tower and a pen for the pack brahmin. There were a few small stores set on the side of the road which ran through the compound. Boone walked through the compound, through the sea of bustling people and brahmin. He slung his rifle onto his back after he recieved a few off looks from the security.

He sauntered into the administration building and walked up to the desk. A gray haired old lady sat behind the desk typing numbers into a terminal.

"Can i help you?" she said in a nasaly voice without even looking up from her terminal.

"I was wondering if you had any work on any caravans heading south, towards goodsprings. Traveling with a caravan is safer than traveling alone." Boone replied. The old lady did'nt look up from her terminal and continued typing. Eventualy she sighed pulled out a file from her desk and flicked through.

"As luck would have it, a caravan of general supplies is heading to good springs tommorow morning." She whined. "We can bring you on board as security detail, weapons are not provided. although i think you may have that covered." She said glancing at boones rifle and pistol.

"The pay?" boone asked in a monotone voice

"six hundred caps for one way, twelve hundred for a return trip." she said as took out a sheet of paper from her folder. She handed the sheet to boone, it was a contract. "Please remember that the crimson caravan is not responsible for loss of property, injury, life or limb etc. etc..." she droned.

Boone signed the piece of paper and pushed it back across the desk. The old lady turned around to an intercom on the wall. she pushed the button and spoke into the mic.

"Send Hart to the admin building imeadiatly please." She whined and sat back down she gestured to boone to sit down. Boone took a seat. A few minutes later, a man walked into the building. He was about the same age as boone with medium length brown hair. He wore brown combat trousers tucked into shin high army boots and a plain white T-shirt.

"What is it Mclafferty." He said in an assertive voice. She gestured to boone to come to the front desk.

"I have a new man for you, hes joining your caravan to goodsprings. Im assigning him to security detail." She turned to boone. "Meet hart, hes in charge of the caravan youl be guarding."

"Nice to meet you." Hart said and shook boones hand. "Come with me, wel get your gear sorted out."

Hart led boone out of the admin building and to one of the buildings next to the brahmin pen. It was a kind of armoury. Hart walked behind a counter.

"Gimme your bag." he said, boone took of his duffel bag and passed it to him. He started to rummage through the bag. "Have you had any training with weapons?" He asked whilst inspecting the bags contents.

"Im ex military, first recon for the NCR." Boone replied.

"So your a squadie eh? great, it will be great to have someone along who knows some discipline and can fire a gun without shitting there pants." He said laughing. He put the contents of his bag on the counter and turned to a fridge behind him. He took out five wrapped food parcels and put them in the bag.

"Guns, both of em." he said, boone reluctantly complied. He handed him his 9mm which Hart studied with admiration and aimed down the sights. He then proceeded to take it apart and clean it. "Complimentry weapon maintenence" He said smiling. "now gimme your rifle."

Boone handed him the rifle. Hart took at and studied it with extreme admiration. He aimed down the sights and checked the magazine.

"Armour piercing rounds? this can do some serious damage. your first recon you say?" He asked.

"Yeah, It was standard issue in first recon. Iv had that since i left the military five years back." Boone said. Hart continued to admire the fine weapon. Eventualy he put it down on the counter and turned to a locker behind him, he took out a metal box and set it down. From that box he took out 5 small boxes of ammo. he put it in boones duffel bag, which he picked up with the rifle and pistol and put it in the a locker.

"Sorry, no weapons untill we set out tommorow. Company rules." He put a hand on boones shoulder and led him to the door. "Now lets get somthing to eat, you must be hungry. By the way, i never got your name."

Boone laughed. "Boone, craig boone." he said.

"Well craig boone, im Hart and welcome aboard the crimson caravan comapny." he laughed and held the door open. Boone walked out and down the steps, Hart turned off the lights and closed the door and followed behind.


	4. Dinner with friends

Boone and Hart stood in a long line, each with a plate and fork in there hands. The line Moved forward slowly to a table serving food. Hart was stood in front of boone.

"its nothing like the ultra-luxe but itl keep you from starving." Said Hart with a slight chuckle. The line moved slowly forward. Boone glanced around at the others in the camp, they looked unruly, scruffy, down on there luck. The security guards looked more like thugs than soldiers. Naturaly, boone recieved some hard looks, because he was new in the camp.

Finaly the line reached the table, hart held out his plate to the man behind the table. With one hand the man spooned a heap of corn onto his plate and with the other, he spooned a bean and pork mixture. Boone held his plate out, to which the man responded with the same mess of food and, surprisingly, another hard look.

"People around here seem friendly" Boone said as he followed hart to where they were gonna eat. They sat down around a campfire towards the back of the compound, it was already dark, so the fire provided heat and a comforting light.

"yeah, all these people are either locals, thugs or ex-military." He said, and ate a forkfull of beens. "Everyone of them has had a hard life, and come here to find work, you know, to start again" Boone looked up at the stars, then ate some of his food.

"yeah, i know what you mean." He said, and ate some pork. Hart gave boone a look, as if studying his demeanor.

"So boone, craig boone, what made you wanna join up with my caravan to goodsprings." Hart asked, and ate some beans.

Boone sighed. "I wanted a fresh start...again" he said. Hart looked puzzeled.

"Again?" He asked "Whats up man?" Boone sighed and looked away, scratching his cheek whilst shying away from the question.

"Hey, its cool, if you dont wanna tell me, i understand." Hart said and continued eating.

"You wanna know? ok." he sighed and took a deep breath. Hart put his plate down and looked up.

"I joined the military at age eighteen. After a while i got picked out at the shooting range for first recon, a sniper battalion,sees alot of action. Have you ever heard of the battle of bitter srpings?" Boone asked, to which Hart nodded.

"Wasn't a battle, it was a massacre." He said with a slight anger in his voice . "I was deployed there and we were to cover a passage way to prevent the enemy from escaping. There was a mis-communication, We were told to "fire on the retreating enemy untill out of ammo". There wasnt an enemy, just alot of people who didnt wanna be part of the fighting. I left the military soon after."

Hart sat up. He sighed and rubbed his eye.

"Thank you boone, for telling me, it must have taken a lot to bring it up again." He said

Boone nodded and gave a weak smile.

"what about you, why did you join up?" Boone asked. Hart laughed weakly.

"My family was killed by fiends. It was six years ago. me, my parents and my brother. I was out scavenging when it happened. I came back and saw my familys house burning, And fiends throwing glass and firing in the air and i knew they were dead. With nowhere to go, i joined here, i been running caravans for about two years now." Hart said whilst trying to maintain a weak smile.

Boone frowned. "Im sorry, i know what its like to lose family."

Hart rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"come on, lets get some rest, were leaving at dawn" He said, reaching down to help boone up. They walked towards one of the small buildings and went inside. Inside was rows and rows of bunk beds. Hart climbed into the bottom bunk and led down.

"You can have top bunk if you want. Get some rest, see you in the morning" He yawned and closed his eyes. Boone said goodnight and climbed up onto the top bunk. As he led awake, he thought of his dinner conversation with Hart. Boone felt better talking about his past, and felt privilaged that Hart would tell him what happened to his family,when they only just met that day. He shut his eyes and turned on his side and drifted off to sleep. Tommorow he was headed to goodsprings.


	5. The long trail

"EYES OPEN LADYS!" Shouted a guard, not the wake up call boone was expecting. He and about five people sat up in bed, Boone rubbed his eyes. What time was it? He couldnt tell, but there was barley any light coming through the windows, so it must be around dawn.

Boone hopped down from the top bunk and stretched. It had felt like he'd only slept for a few hours. He and the other men walked outside, Hart was equiping two brahmin with equipment packs, bags and satchels.

"Wakey wakey ladys" He said laughing, He pulled a strap on the front brahmin to tighten one of the bags, dusted his hands off and stood infront of the men.

"We gotta long walk ahead of us, So get your gear and breakfast and meet back here, we leave in half an hour."

Boone followed the men to the armoury. He didnt speak, as he knew that maybey now would be a good time to keep quite. The men opened there lockers and equiped there weapons and satchels. Boone slung his rifle on his shouler, put his pistol in its holster, boot knife in his boot and slung his duffle bag on to his back. One of the men opened a fridge and threw each man a can.

"Hey new guy!" The man shouted to get Boones attention, Boone turned just in time to catch a can the man had thrown him. "Greasy prospector pork and beans" the can read. Boone took a fork from a drawer next to the fridge and started eating the mixture immeadietly. The taste immeadietly woke Boone up, enough to make him more alert and more stronger than he was feeling before. After eating, Boone threw the can away and walked back outside. Hart was still tying bags on to the brahmin. He waved Boone over.

"Sleep well?" He asked with a grin.

"Like a log." Boone said sarcasticly and rubbed his eyes. Hart finished tying the bags on and walked over to a table. He took his Cap and satchel off the table and put them on. He picked up a shotgun that was leant agains the wall and slung it onto his back.

"Well i hope you got enough rest because its a long walk ahead. We wont be resting untill we reach the 188 rest stop." he said as if warning Boone. All the men had walked out of the armoury and gathered around Hart.

"Ok ladies, This is how it's gonna work. I want one man leading the caravan train at the front, Two people on each side and one Man bringing up the rear. Boone, Your the sniper so i want you at the back." He gestured towards the back of the caravn train. He then gestured to one of the men.

"You, your leading." He said. All the men fell into there position. Two men were guarding each side, with one leading and one at the back. Hart would stay in the middle to guide the brahmin, both were tethered together.

"Lets move ladies! our first stop is the 188!" He barked. He grabbed the reigns on the brahmin and walked it forward. Two guards opened the main gate. It was dusty outside the compound, so all the men put on goggles or dust masks. Boone pulled a cloth from his pocket and tied it to his face like a bandanna, to protect his face from the dust. All the men trudged into the early morning desert, Heading south east towards the 188.

It was quiet for most of the journy, the men mainly kept to themselves except he two guarding the left side, they seemed to know each other and were talking quietly. Boone didnt take his finger off the trigger. He held the rifle in one hand, supporting it with the strap on his shoulder and the other hand on his holster.

"Man this is boring as shit." Said the lead guard. "Nothing ever happens when escorting these caravans."

"Nothings supposed to happen." Hart barked. "We wanna keep it that way."

The lead guard turned round, walking backwards

"Im just saying, It seems like security isnt needed." He said and turned around.

"You guys are insurance, If somthing bad does happen, your here to stop it." Hart said impatiently.

"Then why the fuck is he here for!" Said the guard pointing at boone "He aint a guard, i never seen him before. Hey Hotshot, who the fuck are you, man?"

"Just turn around and keep an eye on the fucking road." Boone scowled at him

"Speak to me like that again, new meat, and i swear il..."

"ENOUGH!" Hart yelled. "Keep an eye on the road." He pointed at the guard. He turned around and nodded at boone, who nodded back. The guard raised his middle finger at boone without turning around. Just what he needed, more hard feelings.

It was around 2pm when the caravan arrived at there first stop. The 188 was situated on a crossing of the old highways that ran through the area. The stop was little more than a few tents, an old truck wich had been converted into a common room, and a small outdoor galley style reastraunt. Despite its small size, the stop was bustling with people, Travelers along the highway in and out of New Vegas.

"Ok boys. Take five." said Hart unstrapping some bags from the brahmin. "Get some food in ya and meet here in half an hour." Hart unstrapped some bags and took them over to the galley, and started speaking with The owner. Boone walked around to the front of the galley and took a seat on a stool.

"Welcome, what can i get ya." The chef said warmly. He was a large man but with a happy look on his face.

Boone sighed. "somthing to go please. And a beer."

The chef nodded and dropped a slab of meat onto the grill and grilled it for ten minutes, adding seasonings of salt and jalepeno juice to it. After that he took it off the grill and wrapped it in a piece of paper and handed it to boone. He then took a bottle of beer out of a cooler and handed it to him.

"Ten bottle caps please." said the chef, to which boone handed over the appropriate sum. Boone took a large bite into his steak. Just the thought of getting some food into him gave more energy and the right mind set to continue on. He was exhausted after the long walk, and there was still a ways to go. He turned to look at Hart who was still bartering with the owner.

"Gimme another one of them steaks to go would ya?" He asked the chef. The chef nodded and prepared another. He wrapped it up and handed it to Boone, who then walked on over to Hart. He handed Hart the wrapped steak.

"Here man, my treat." he said smiling. Hart took the steak and took a bite.

"Thanks Buddy, when we get to goodsprings il pay ya back." He said with his mouth full. Boone shook his head.

"Dont worry about it." He said. he then gestured to the guard who was leading the caravan. "Who the fuck is that guy?" He asked

Hart swallowed his steak.

"Smith, hes always a fighty bastard, Thats why i placed him at the front, and you at the back. he hates the new guys." Hart replied.

Boone took another bite of his steak and stared at smith.

"Dont worry, if he pisses me off though, i cant say i wont bust him one." Boone laughed.

Hart laughed along with him and patted boone on the shoulder.

"Please be my guest." He winked. He wrapped his remaining steak up and put it in his satchel.

"OK LADIES! LETS GET A MOVE ON!" He yelled to the guards, who immeadietly fell back into there original positions. Boone Ate his steak as he walked.

The caravans moved south down highway 95. The sun was at its highest as they were walking down the seemingly endless stretch of cracked, dusty, shadeless tarmac. Boone became de-hydrated fast and began to take sips from his canteen at regualar intervals, He was worried he would deplete it quickly.

After about two more hours of walking, the sun was setting. Hart led the brahmin train off of the road and to the shade of a cliff.

"Were setting up camp here tonight." He said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. The men threw there bags off and collapsed onto the floor, exhausted. Boone couldnt say that he blamed them.

At night, the men sat around a roaring camp fire. Boone reached into his bag and pulled out one of the boxes of food Hart put in yesterday. He opened it up, inside the box was a can of pork 'n' beans, an apple and a fork. Hart sat down next to him with a bottle of beer.

"Pork 'n' beans, Perfect for eating on the trail, and better tasting than the crap you'd find growing around out here." Hart chuckeled as he cracked off the cap of one of the beers he was holding and passed it to Boone.

"For pre war food thats over 200 years old, this food aint half bad." Boone said tucking into the canned meal. Hart took a swig from his bottle of beer.

"You did good today, you got stamina, il tell you that. You should consider staying on to work with us." Hart said patting boones shoulder. Boone laughed.

"Thanks, i know what you mean, and i do like to travel, its just, id rather go where ever the mood takes me you know?" Boone said and threw his empty can away.

"Drift, eh?" said Hart "I always wanted to just travel around. But i couldnt because i was needed at home with my family. Driving the brahmin trains across the wastes is the closest i got to it though, So in a way, I am a drifter."

Boone took his beer raised it to Hart.

"Thats us, a couple of drifters." He laughed. He clanked his beer against Harts and they both Drank. Hart yawned and got up.

"Anyway" He said jokingly kicking boone "Get some sleep, its another early start tommorow." He said and walked towards his bag. Boone opened his bag and took out his bed roll. he laid it out close to the fire and laid down on it facing the fire. He grabbed his rifle and wrapped the strap around his arm so it couldnt be taken. He drifted off to sleep, with the warm glow of the campfire keeping him warm.


	6. Ambush!

_**Whats up biatches! Im back, sorry for a long wait, my laptop died but its alive again now. Im not a committed writer so I wont be uploading chapters like crazy, but you know, I dont plan on leaving boones story unfinished. **_

_**BTW I am aware I make spelling mistakes so please review my story only for the content and not the spelling mistakes, ok, please, thank you, happy Kwanza... **_

The Sun wasn't even at its highest in the sky and already the heat was nearly unbearable for Boone and Hart. Boone was barley able to keep his head up and keep his eyes on the road, which was a severe problem, seeing as he was supposed to be the one to look out for trouble.

"How much farther?" Smith asked weakly. Hart squinted to where the question was being asked.

"Not far now." He said, with a large sense of relief. The caravan continued along the road, Its crew seemingly defiant against the fatigue and strain the heat was inflicting on them. This particular road was known to be particularly dangerous, but eventually, The crew demanded Hart let them rest, A request Hart was happy to oblige.

Boone collapsed on the side of the road, and took a small sip from the last drops in his canteen. Hart limped towards him and collapsed next to him.

"You still alive?" Hart asked, as he led there on the ground, exhausted.

"This is nothing."Boone jokingly said. "Although, a little shade wouldn't hurt."

As Boone screwed the top onto his canteen, He saw The lead caravan guard, Smith, Slyly slipping his hand into one of the packs on the brahmin, and slip out a bottle of Nuka-Cola. Boone stood up immediately and walked towards him.

"What the hell do you think your doing." He said sternly, All the guards, including Hart, looked towards the conflict hat was brewing.

"Back off Hotshot." He said defiantly "Im out of water, and were out here Roasting our asses in the desert sun, the least we can do is have one small drink from the cargo."

Boone had enough of this mans hostility, He could sense things were gonna go bad quickly. As he squared off with smith, his eyes caught something in the background, He could swear he saw something, or someone in the rocks behind them. Smith pushed Boone backwards.

"Come on new guy, lets have this out, once and for all." Smith said, challenging boone to a fistfight. To which Boone was happy to oblige.

Hart Seen what was going on and got up immediately.

"Smith! Back away now!" He said walking towards him, pulling his shotgun off his back.

This Time Boone was sure he saw something. A man emerged from the Rocks, And aimed a rifle towards Hart.

"GET DOWN!" Boone yelled and tackled Hart to the ground as he heard the gun fire.

"What the..." Smith said as he turned towards the rocks, only for a bullet to hit him between the eyes. Smith collapsed down dead next to Hart and Boone. Suddenly, There were screams and gunfire coming from the rocks! Men were charging at the caravan with Guns and knives. Boone got up and returned fire with his sniper rifle. He fired at the man who shot Smith, re-chambered a round and began picking off the men rushing the caravan.

"FUCK! We need to save the supplies!" Hart said, He put his shotgun on the ground and began untying bags from the Brahmin, That was bucking around in fear. As Boone fired of the last round in his clip, He saw something arc through the air towards Harts Brahmin: Dynamite!

"Hart get down!" Boone screamed. The Stick of dynamite landed next to the brahmin Hart was next to, The explosion Knocked Hart and the Brahmin of there feet, and knocked the brahmin onto Hart, Trapping Him. When Boone got to his feet, Dazed. He saw Two of the remaining caravan guards get gunned down from the men in the rocks. Suddenly, A madman with a knife jumped through the dust and charged at Boone Knocking him to the ground. The man was knelt on boones chest and raised his knife to deliver the killing blow. Boone delivered a punch to the mans chest, Stunning him, Then pulling out his boot knife and burying it into his neck.

Boone Got up and moved towards Harts unconscious body. He crouched next to him and tried to pull him out from underneath the dead brahmin. After one last effort, Hart slid free from the brahmin, Boone Pulled out his Pistol and fired in the direction of the Attackers, Suppressing them. Using this Moment, He picked Hart up on his shoulders, and ran. As He ran over the Hill, He felt A bullet go through his left shoulder and legs.

Boone continued to try to run, Miles after the attack. Boone was exhausted, and Hart was still Unconscious. Boone's leg was bleeding bad. He and Hart Collapsed to the floor, tired and wounded. All he could hear was the sound of the wind as everything blacked out...

"Wakey Wakey Hotshot." Said a strange voice. Boone squinted, and grabbed his shoulder in pain, It was bandaged, Damp from his blood. He looked around, confused, he was in a doctors office. A man was looking over him, with a chart in his hands.

"You and your friend took a fair few bullets there. Don't worry, your safe now, Im Doc Mitchell, welcome to Goodsprings."


	7. The Best Medicine

Boone looked around franticly, which strained his shoulder, He clutched it in pain. The Doc reached out to try and settle him.

"Easy now, son. You took a hell of a shooting. Your lucky we managed to save you." He said, trying to get Boone to settle down.

"Where am I?" He asked franticly

"Good springs doctors office." He said calmly. "We found you and your friend unconscious outside town. You had lost a lot of blood."

Boone sighed and clutched his head, Suddenly he sat up!

"Shit! Hart! Wheres Hart!" He shouted, flinging the covers off and trying to get up. Doc Mitchell quickly stood up and put his hands on Boone's shoulders Re-assuringly, laughing gently.

"Don't worry son, Hes fine, He was up and moving a few hours ago. I treated him for a minor concussion and some burns on his arm. Hes in the saloon right now." He said gently, and pushed him gently so he would sit down. "Now please sit down, your in no condition to be up and around like this, you'll strain yourself."

Boone sat down on the bed, and rubbed his eyes. Doc Mitchell began ticking something off on his chart.

"Thanks for patching us up Doc, but I need to go see Hart" He said, Putting his Black shirt on, he noticed two holes in the left pectoral section, A recent addition. Doc Mitchell put his chart down and stood up.

"well, I reckon you seem fine enough to go stretch your legs I guess, Just take it easy." He said. "Why don't you go to the saloon, I believe your friend owes you a drink." He laughed.

"He had Better." Boone laughed as he put his pistol in his holster.

"Goodsprings is a nice community, I reckon if you talk to Trudy in the saloon, she can sort you out with sleeping arrangements." The doc said smiling.

"Thank you, il do that." Boone said waving good bye, and shut the door behind him.

When Boone stepped outside, the sun was already setting. Goodsprings was a small community established in a small pre war desert town. The saloon and general store were right next to each other, And all the other houses in town were used as accommodation for the settlers, or left abandoned, falling into disrepair. Boone stepped into the saloon. It wasn't very crowded, maybe 5 people, tops. Boone scanned the room, and saw who he was looking for, Hart was sat at the very end of the Bar, with a large bandage wrapped around his left arm. As soon as he seen Boone, he started to laugh. Boone smiled as he walked towards him and took a seat next to him.

"Your welcome." Boone said before Hart could open his mouth. Hart laughed.

"Hey, I never asked for your help." He said sarcastically. "I woulda done fine without you."

Both friends laughed.

"Fine, next time il leave you for the Geckos." Boone laughed.

"Nah, You know I wouldn't of made it without ya." he admitted with a smile. "Bartender, I do believe I owe this man a drink, Two bottles of Whiskey if you please."

The Bartender opened two bottles of whiskey and poured them into two glasses and put them down in front of them.

"The best medicine" Boone said sighing with relief and clanked his glass against Harts. Both of them took a long Drink before Hart put his glass down.

"Did anyone else make it?" Hart asked. Boone shook his head solemnly and took another sip of his whiskey. Hart took another sip, then placed his hand on Boone's shoulder.

"Thanks, seriously, you didn't have to injure yourself to save me." He said. Boone laughed.

I'm not about to let anyone else die when I could do something about it, Thats happened to many times already. "

"Bitter springs?" Hart asked

"Nah." Boone said "You wanna know?" He asked.

"If your comfortable with it." Hart said. Boone put his glass down and sighed

"Hart, I was married" He began. "I met her on the strip and left the Army to be with her. Carla, she was beautiful, she made me feel like everything was alright in the world. I married her, we moved to Novac and settled down." He said without looking at Hart, staring straight ahead. Hart was sat sideways on his stool, sipping hiss whiskey.

"Eventually, she was kidnapped, by legion. I tracked them down. South east, by the river. They were selling her off. There were legion there, hundreds of them, bidding on things no man has a right to." Hart listened, transfixed at the story Boone was telling.

"It was just me, against all of them. So I took the shot." He said gravely, with regret.

Hart looked shocked. He put his glass down and put his hand on Boone's shoulder.

"You did the right thing, buddy, Better to die free then live as a slave." He said reassuringly.

"I know, but its like, like being forced to watch something you don't want to. Mercy killing is taught to snipers. As a last resort, to "help" Those who were captured. I'm waiting for the mistakes iv made to catch up with me, so it will end.

"Why?" asked Hart. Boone sighed.

"Cause fair is fair." He said. Hart put his glass down and faced Boone and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me, Sure you may not feel proud, but if you didn't do the right thing then, then any benevolent god would have had you killed in that raid earlier. You are doing the right thing, you helped Carla, you helped The NCR, You helped me. So don't think your doing bad, your a fucking hero!" Hart said to Boone, to re-energize him.

Boone smiled at Hart who smiled Back. They both grabbed there glasses of whiskey, and clanked them together,.

"Thank you." Said Boone.

"No problem." Hart said. "Now shut up and drink."

They Both laughed and downed there glasses until they were empty.


	8. Taking Contracts

_**Authors note: I recently received a review on my other story from a guy called "I'm not impressed", Who said my writing is lame and I should give up for the sake of the Internet. Id like to thank him cause now hes given my writing purpose, to piss him off ;)**_

It was around 10pm when Boone and Hart finished Drinking. Boone had neglected to arrange sleeping arrangements.

"Excuse me." He asked the Bartender. "Who's in charge around here."

The Bartender pointed towards A door and went back to cleaning his glass. Boone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice from behind the door. Boone opened the door, inside was a black haired lady typing away at a terminal. She sat round on her chair towards Boone.

"Hello, i'm Trudy, This is my saloon, how can I help you." She said smiling.

"I was wondering who I should speak to about sleeping arrangements." He asked. Trudy chuckled.

"That would be me." She said. "We have some space in the attic above the saloon. Its availiable for purchase if you are looking to live here, only Two hundred caps."

Boone reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. He handed the bag to trudy, who took the appropriate sum and handed the bag back. This put a dent in Boones funds.

"Thank you." Trudy said smiling. "Looking to stay awhile, then?

"Looking to start fresh, so yeah." He said and smiled and walked back towards the bar. Hart was still sat down, finishing off a glass of whisky.

"Iv got our sleeping arrangements." Boone said.

"Sweet." Hart said, standing up. "Whats the plan then, 5 star hotel for me and the dumpster outside for you?"

"Funny." Boone said smirking "I bought a safehouse above the saloon, in the attic."

Trudy walked out of the office with some keys.

"Follow me." She said. Boone and Hart followed suit. She lead them into a hallway towards the back of the saloon. She reached upwards towards a Hatch and put the key in the lock. She pulled upen the hatch, from which a set of stairs descended down to the floor. Trudy gave Boone the key.

"Your room is up there." She said smiling. "Enjoy" She walked away.

Boone and Hart Climbed the ladder into the attic. There were Some Bunk beds against the wall, a dining table in the middle of the room, a sofa and some lockers and cabinets for storage.

"Id say you found your little base of operations." Hart said admirably. Boone sat down on the sofa.

"A good place to hide as well. Do you think those bandits would be looking for us?"

"They were Powder Gangers." Hart said gravely and sat down. "They operate by wiping out caravans completely. We got away, which means that they are properly looking to finish the job."

Boone sighed. He got up and put his Rifle in one of the lockers.

"In that case, we need to be careful." He said "We should lay low, This will be our safehouse, they shouldn't be able to find us here."

Hart sat down at the dining table and put his feet up.

"Well we need Money." He said "I still have to tell the Store manager that the caravan was attacked, We wont be getting paid the full sum."

"Im sure il find something" Boone said.

Boone walked over to the dining table, took off his pack and sat down. He opened the main compartment and took out two of the lunches from the caravan trip, and tossed one to hart.

"Here, Eat up." He said.

The two ate there meal in silence. Hart stood up after eating.

"Im going to go tell the store manager what happened. See if I cant get him to at least try and pay up something."

"Ok man, Im gonna get some sleep." Boone said as he yawned.

Hart was halfway down the stairs when he peaked his head up through the hatch.

"Oh and I insist on paying you half for this room, "Room mate". I owe you."

Boone laughed.

"Deal." He said, as he settled down to sleep.

Hart walked into the general store. The store owner stood up as soon as he saw his face.

"We were attacked, Chet." Hart said loudly as he walked towards the counter.

"What!" Chet said extremely surprised, and frightened. Hart showed Him the bandages on his arm.

"The powder gangers jumped us, only me and another guy survived. We risked our asses bringing you that cargo, and five men paid with there lives!" He yelled. "I want compensation, we almost died!"

Chet stood up and slammed his fist on the counter.

"You were doing your god-damned job! You'll get the standard rate, If anything! Hell if what you say is true iv lost more money than you'll ever be worth!"

Chet walked into the back room, Hart could hear him rummaging around in a drawer. He walked back out with a big map and spread it out on the counter.

"Show me where you were attacked." He said. Hart scanned the map and followed the roads with his finger. The area around Goodsprings alone was large, mountainous and rocky, With many winding roads going off in obscure directions, just to get over the mountainous terrain. He slammed his finger down on the road where they were attacked.

"Here. Powder gangers attacked from the north." He traced his finger north on the map, and stopped at a mountainous region.

"They must be coming from here." He said. Chet sighed and walked towards a locked cabinet.

"You and your Buddy feeling up to a job?" He asked as he started twisting the dial on the cabinet to put in the combination.

"Does it pay?" He asked, with arms folded.

Chet took out a large locked box and opened it with a key from his pocket. From the Box he took out a medium sized sack. He threw the sack onto the counter, Jangling as it landed.

"2,000." Chet said, Locking the Box.

"Il need a weapon, and ammo." He said almost demandingly

Chet sighed in anger and pulled out a case, Inside was an old, but functional "Greaser" Submachine gun.

"That will do nicely." Hart said smirking.

"You know what to do." Chet said Turning away.

"Clear the powder gangers out. No problem." Hart said, He picked up the case, and the caps and walked out of the shop.

"Mans an Extortionist." Chet said as he left.


End file.
